Clive
Clive (クレーベ Kurēbe, Clerbe in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is the original leader of the Deliverance, and the brother of Clair. He is 27 years old. Profile Clive, a young man of the upper aristocracy and a social knight, is the leader of the Deliverance. He was originally a knight of the Order of the Zofia, but with the rebellion of the president Desaix, he founded the Deliverance. Being harassed by Desaix's forces, Clive and the Deliverance were forced to take refuge in a cursed graveyard, making the haunted grounds a makeshift headquarters. When Alm and his army fought their way through the monsters, they met up with Clive and Forsyth. Clive, disappointed that Mycen would not join the rebellion and take the position of leader, insists that Alm becomes the new leader. After the war, he was given command of the newly formed knighthood of Valentia and married Mathilda. Personality Clive is a very mellow, kind, and calm individual, however, when the situation mandates for him to be serious and imposing, he is gravely so. He sees his fiancée, Mathilda, as his idol and inspiration and does not believe that he is worthy of her. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment Rescue Clair at the Southern Fortress, then defeat the undead monsters in the Deliverance Hideout and reach the end of the building. There you will find Clive and Forsyth. Talk to them both and they will join your party. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |25% |20% |20% |20% |20% |0% |} Overall Clive is average. He is not really a bad unit, but everyone else of the same class winds up better than or as good as him, even Pre-Promoted units like Mycen and Zeak. His only real benefit is that none of his stats or growths are truly terrible, so he is unlikely to wind up with lopsided stats. At the same time none of them are particularly good, which means he will usually never wind up being an outstanding unit. If no Villagers have been promoted to Cavalier in Alm's route, Clive will act as one of the highest mobility characters for a time. Once Mathilda is recruited, Clive may have difficulties seeing use due to her higher stats. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats *Due to equipped Steel Lance Growth Rates |55% |40% |35% |25% |25% |30% |2% |} Supports * Lukas * Mathilda Passive Supports * Clair * Forsyth * Python Ending *'(If Mathilda is alive)' ''He was entrusted with the command of the newly formed knights' order of Valentia. Recently, it's been heard that he accepted a beautiful wife. *'(If Mathilda is dead)' He was entrusted with the command of the newly formed knights' order of Valentia. However, afterwards, he lost his life in a battle against pirates. Quotes Gallery File:Clive Concept.png|Concept artwork of Clive from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Clive (Gaiden Manual Artwork).png|Clive's artwork from the Instruction Manual of Gaiden. Clive (The Complete Artwork).png|Artwork of Clive from The Complete artbook. File:ClerbeFE2.gif|Clive's portrait in Gaiden. Clive Portrait Echoes.png|Clive's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clive Village.png|Clive's village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters